The Champlain Valley OEO Alcoholism Project provides the necessary services in cooperation with existing agencies to rehabilitate low- income alcoholics in the four counties of Addison, Chittenden, Franklin and Grand Isle, Vermont. There are approximately 4,000 alcoholics in the Champlain Valley: 1,300 of these are under the OEO Poverty Guidelines. Caseload at present is about 200 families. Other objectives of the project are: A) To involve the whole family in the rehabilitation process; B) to bring the greater community to a better understanding of the true nature of alcoholism and how poverty contributes to it, and C) to mobilize and orient existing resources in the management of alcoholism problems, especially as related to low-income alcoholics.